onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kureha
| doppor = Masako Nozawa | doppita = | prima = Capitolo 134; episodio 80 | razza = Umano | affi = Drum | ruolo = Dottoressa, capo degli E.C. One hundred | data = | età = 139; 141 (dopo il salto temporale) | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = | altro = }} Kureha è una brillante dottoressa di Drum che ha fatto da mentore a Chopper. Aspetto Kureha veste in modo alquanto giovanile rispetto alla sua etá. Il suo abbigliamento include pantaloni hipster, una giacchetta viola e una maglietta con dei petali che lascia scoperto l'addome rendendo visibile il suo pirsing all'ombelico. Dopo il salto temporale, il suo abbigliamento non è differente, eccetto per la maglietta che raffigura il cappello di Hiluluk con dietro una croce bianca e un completo con delle fiamme. Carattere Dr. Kureha has often been called a witch for several reasons. The first is her eccentric treatment of patients whom she will violently threaten if they do not follow her orders. The second is her forceful method of checking for injury for example deliberately prodding the ailing area, causing her patients pain and then having Chopper knock them out as a form of anesthetic. The next is her age, a 'too young' 141. The final reason is her reclusive nature. She hates being called "old" or a "hag" and her response is generally to punch or kick the offender across the room, and often begins conversations by asking if whoever she's speaking to wants to know the secret of her youth. Kureha seems to have a drinking habit, judging by the bottle of umeshu (梅酒, "plum sake") she always keeps close at hand. She is, however, a legitimate and extremely skilled practitioner of medicine, managing to cure a disease Nami had which was caused by a bug thought to be extinct. She has kept herself as healthy and fit as a woman in her prime despite being over 140 years old. She considers herself a beautiful virgin flower. She is also quite strong, able to smash through solid brick walls, and even claimed that she could assist in the battle against Wapol's group. Kureha is also sometimes referred to as being a pirate because she takes what ever she wants as payment for her medical treatments. She apparently likes pickled plums, as stated by Dalton. Despite her cold demeanor, she does have a loving side to her personality, as she considers Chopper a son and was gravely depressed when Dr. Hiluluk died. Kureha also appears to incredibly thoughtful carefully deducting Luffy having the initial D would make him a dangerous man and being able to correctly say the Pirate King's real name as Gol D. Roger rather than Gold Roger. She then showed some familiarity with the Will of D. which made her the first person in the series to mention it as most have no idea of its meaning. Forza e abilità Kureha possiede straordinarie abilità mediche, come mostra la sua salute anche se ha 141 anni. È stata in grado di curare Nami nonostante fosse stata punta da una zeccha preistorica, la Kestia che, essendo estinta, rende difficile trovare una cura al suo morso. È una dei pochi dottori al mondo autorizzati a usare la pericolosa droga NHC10. Kureha ha trasmesso le sue conoscenze a Chopper, che è diventato un grande dottore. Al di fuori delle competenze mediche, Kureha mostra grande resistenza, forza e velocitá nonostante l'etá avanzata. È stata capace infatti di rompere un muro di pietra facilmente. Kureha ha inoltre una grande resistenza al freddo, dato che si muove sull'isola invernale di Drum con vestiti molto leggeri senza problemi. Riesce anche a lanciare rapidamente varie armi che erano appese alle pareti come decorazioni contro Sanji, Rufy e Chopper senza mostrare difficoltá. Storia Passato Kureha ebbe uno strano rapporto Hiluluk, dimostrandosi contenta del cameratismo del collega, anche se discordava con molte idee del dottore inetto. Quando realizzò che Hiluluk stava morendo, accettò riluttante il suo ultimo desiderio: portare a terminere il suo lavoro e prendersi cura di Chopper insegnadogli l'arte medica. Dopo la morte del dottore, Kureha istruì Chopper insegnandogli tutto ciò che sapeva e stupendosi dell'abilitá del giovane allievo. Saga di Drum Kureha si reca in paese dove cura un bambino, portando con sè Chopper. Ritorna al castello di Drum, dove risiede, e lì cura i poi sopraggiunti Nami, Sanji e Rufy. Quando i tre si riprendono, lei gli racconta il passato di Chopper. In seguito alla sconfitta di Wapol, Kureha incoraggia (quasi costringe) Chopper a prendere il mare con i pirati di Cappello di paglia per conoscere il mondo. Mentre Chopper si allontana dall'isola, saluta l'allievo con un'esplosione gigantesca di petali di fiori di ciliegio, ovvero la "cura" che Hiluluk aveva cercato per molto tempo di realizzare allo scopo di curare i freddi cuori degli abitandi dell'isola. Poco dopo discute con Dorton e in quest'occasione nomina per la prima volta nella storia il vero nome del re dei pirati, Gol D. Roger, evidenziando così la presenza della D. nel suo nome. Saga dopo Enies Lobby In seguito Dorton le mostra personalmente la nuova taglia di Chopper. Data la bassissima somma di denaro che pende sulla sua testa, Dorton pensa che si tratti di un errore, mentre Kureha è semplicemente felice di vedere il viso del suo allievo. Dalle tolde del mondo Kureha ha preso il comando degli E.C. One hundred e ha istituito un'accademia di medicina nel castello di Drum. Sfoggia inoltre una bandiera con il cappello di Hiluluk su una croce bianca; questo disegno è presente anche sulla sua maglietta. Differenze fra manga e anime * Nel manga Kureha ha capelli ombreggiati più scuri dell'anime, dove sono giallo-grigi. * Nell'anime Kureha incontra Zoro quasi congelato e gli nega un passaggio sulla sua slitta poichè lui la definisce vecchia. Curiosità * In una SBS un lettore ha chiesto a Oda se Kureha fosse ancora in vita dopo il salto temporale, perchè come Oda stesso ha precisato, una persona in One Piece può vivere al massimo centoquarant'anni, mentre lei ne avrebbe avuti centoquarantuno dopo l'allenamento della ciurma. Oda ha risposto che tale limite vale solo per le persone normali. Navigazione en:Kureha Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Abitanti di Drum Categoria:Medici Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia